


A Hard Day's Work

by donutsweeper



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Distractions, Drabble, M/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Pree should be working, but Gared is rather distracting.





	A Hard Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



Balancing the Royale's books was never Pree's favorite activity, but at least he had something to keep him entertained while he worked. Gared was restocking the bar today, which involved a lot of bending and reaching, enabling Pree to watch all those beautiful muscles rippling as he worked. And then there was those tight pants and that gorgeous ass… You know what? Paperwork could wait.

"Gar-Bear? You just about done over there?"

"Just about, why?"

"Because I need you for something."

"You do? What?"

"This." Pree strode over and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into a long kiss.


End file.
